Let The Sunshine In
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: It wasn't exactly in the way Johan was placing his hand on him – to be honest, Johan's touch was soft and light, as though he wasn't touching him at all. But more… the awareness of who was touching him. Tenma x Johan Smut!


Day 20~ 20~

& im kinda happy rn bc next week im allowed to go to some sort of otaku gathering. w/ no korean. thats good. i remember back in high school & even in college teh buddies used to say stuff like, if i ever get a super powerful pc & alota animes, i'd stay at home forEVER; but now i understand.. that if i had enough money to buy a super powerful pc & alota anime, it means i also have to go to work everyday to PAY for that pc & animes. life is meaningless

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome back."

A worn-out Tenma stilled with surprise, then heaved a sigh of annoyance. "For God's sake. Would you stop doing that? Things are already as complicated are they are, no need to add more to them." The doctor spoke as he went past by a crossdressed Johan – basic ally the perfect copy of his sister, Nina – then walked to the counter of the small kitchen. He poured himself a glass of Scotch and sat down, beckoning the younger man to take a seat next to him.

"My, Doctor." Complying with the older man's request, he sat on a nearby stool. He took the blond wig off, revealing his own messy, fair mane. "Unlike you, I've been locked here the whole day with nothing to amuse me at all. At least allow me to dress as I please when you're not around."

"I said, don't." Tenma insisted. "And there're plenty things to do here. Look, you can watch TV…"

"Yes, and after that?"

"Read a book... Or the newspapers. Or listen to the CDs I bought for you. Some are still in their original packaging. Can't you be more considerate to people's presents, really."

"I'm sorry I'm not too much of a music lover. Anyway news in this country are always boring. Listening to them for more than ten minutes is more than I can take."

Tenma frowned. Johan did make a point: the young man indeed was spending his days confined in that small flat, with no other company except his thoughts, and the only times he would talk to another human being was early in the morning, before Tenma left for his work at the clinic, or late at night, when he would come back tired and drowsy from his late shifts. However, this isn't something he could do anything about.

Two years ago, they had totally lost track of Johan. It had sent Nina at the border of a nervous breakdown to think about having to run after him again. When she told Tenma about her fears, the older man took upon himself and decided to come back to Germany to give her a hand, if there were at least anything he could help her. That's how he ended up renting this flat in the middle of Heidelberg that's how he started working for a nearby clinic – of course not as prestigious as the Eisler Memorial Hospital, still it was a good livelihood…

And that's how, one day and without warning, Johan knocked at the door of his house, clothes ragged, face dirtied with who knew what, and practically begging the doctor to let him in. Well, Tenma had no choice, he let him stay for the night. Then for a day, then two. Then for few weeks… Until the young man actually started living with him. On several points, it wasn't very convenient for the Doctor to have another person living in that narrow surface. On the other hand, it was the only way to keep an eye on Johan. Also, and this is something he couldn't quit explain to himself, in some way, it felt sort of heartwarming to have someone to have someone to wait for him every night. So, for the second time, Tenma took upon himself.

Nina would always pass by, whenever she could. Johan, however, would scarcely talk to her. As far as Tenma knew, the young man had never been very prone to long and idle conversation, which didn't mean he was completely asocial either. But when Johan came back after all that time, it was as though something had been totally shattered in him. Was that only his self-confidence or even his will to live, Tenma couldn't tell. Fact was, Johan would only talk to him, and even at first it was only bribes of sentences. It was just lately that the blond started to act normally with the Doctor… Well, normally, to a certain extent.

At any rate, letting Johan outside was too risky for Tenma, so instead the dark haired man had tried his best to stay at home as long as possible. Even if it wasn't very easy to have to share your life with a man like Johan – a man who had killed so many people and who would always act and think so inhumanly – Tenma was trying his best for his sister.

"Now, have you already had dinner?" He asked the younger man.

"Not yet."

"It's past 10pm already. I've put some pasta in the microwave. All you had to do was to heat it up!"

"I forgot how to do it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Tired of negotiating with the blond, Tenma rose on his feet and moved around the counter the counter. He turned the microwave on. "I told you over and over again you should eat on time. It's bad for your health if you don't. Your stomach won't last long."

"So what about you?" Leaning on the counter, Johan glued his light blue orbs on the Doctor's back. "You work until so late. You're the one you should be worried about. Ah. You're smiling. Does it sound that ironic from me?"

" 'Ironic' would be an understatement."

"Dr. Tenma…"

He froze as he felt the blond's hand suddenly resting on his shoulder. He still had to get used to that, the man thought. It wasn't exactly in the way Johan was placing his hand on him – to be honest, Johan's touch was soft and light, as though he wasn't touching him at all. But more… the awareness of who was touching him.

The Doctor turned back to look at Johan, who was stretching his arm to the older man. "Johan-"

"Dr. Tenma." The youth repeated, an unfamiliar expression shrouding his face. "I'm hungry."

"I know." Tenma grunted.

…

With mesmerized eyes, he was staring down at the man who had him in his mouth. His fingers would, every now and then, pull lightly at the jet black strands of the older man's hair, whenever the latter was sucking a little too hard at his appendage.

"Mmnh!" Johan whined under his breath as he faintly bent forward, Tenma's head firmly clenched in his hands. Tenma's tongue had just licked the underside of his shaft, but the action had been too unexpected for the blond, who almost came from the sudden stimulation.

"Don't come yet." Kneeling before the young man, Tenma pulled the latter's manhood out. Instead his hand slid up Johan's inner thigh, and his fingers went probing within him, touching his deeper regions. By now, the blond could feel pleasure building within his groin and his juices running down his thighs. Even without touching the hard member, Johan's orgasm was growing at the point of explosion.

"Tenma… Aah!" Johan thrust back on the fingers: deep in him, they had found the sweet spot that would always make him go crazy. "Aan… Ah! Dr. … Tenma…!"

Both index finger and middle finger were twirling inside the tight tunnel, gradually loosening the warm entrance for the older male. With all the saliva coating them, their movements were particularly swift and slick, and as a result made it very easy for the blond to move. Johan's expression at that sort of moment was… Well, so to speak, priceless. It was obvious he was actually trying to hold back – the candid reaction to Tenma's fingering, from the simple shivering of Johan's back to the clenching around the fingers, and the young man's eyes practically begging for the latter to touch him more; everything seemed almost too real to Tenma – no, Johan was trying to hold back. And in spite of everything, the older man didn't feel like stopping either. Maybe was it precisely because of the kind of face the blond was making. Tenma couldn't clearly say.

It wasn't the first time they were having sex, and the first time (one week or two after they started living together) it happened so spontaneously for both of them it was as though it was a totally natural part in their relationship. Just following that very simple path: having dinner together, going to sleep; then having the younger man slipping in the older one's bed, and Tenma who wouldn't say anything and just leave him more place to rest… then the unconscious touching, and groping until… that. Even after, every time their bodies would meet each other, Johan would never show any restraint. Crying and moaning and feeling too much of Tenma's presence resting next to him had become something very usual for him. There was no more malice in him, the young man didn't feel like controlling anything nor calculating anything anymore. He would only let his body do and act as it wanted, not caring about anything else except the other man's existence next to him.

In many ways, it felt so comfortable, so soothing… And in the same time, it was kind of scary.

"Tenma…?" Back now leaning against the counter and with his lower half naked, Johan asked Tenma. The latter still was kneeling down before him, but now with his pants lowered down, Johan could clearly see the hard and throbbing erection, its head proudly pointing at his entrance. Tenma had brought on leg up in front of him and had placed it flat on the floor. His hands lying on Johan's hips, he was urging the younger man to sit on his lap. Johan's legs were shaking slightly when he drew closer to the older man, each one of either side of Tenma's knee, then slowly lowered down, down and down until the tip of the other male's manhood brushed at the tender flesh of his butt. Sliding between the cheeks, the hardness nudged at the entrance. Just like a blossoming flower, the tight ring of muscles opened up – at first shyly, but soon after, as the pulsating appendage made its way in the young man's moistness, more and more eagerly – until it received all of Tenma in its core.

"Iya… Aan- Mmh…" Johan moaned in the older man's mouth when the latter hurriedly claimed his lips. He licked them, nibbled them and sucked at them with so much enthusiasm it was sending jolts of pleasure all over Johan's body. The young man shivered in bliss, his dick bouncing and brushing his stomach, his hands tightly fastened in Tenma's black strands while the latter was forcefully invading his mouth, massaging its insides with countless sweet weeping of his tongue.

Johan didn't wait for the usual pressure of Tenma's palms on his hips to start rocking them up and down. His insides were squeezing passionately the man within them. Everything Johan was doing was pulling the older man in and out of his ass, yet the latter felt as though this friction only could drive him crazy. It was so tight and burning hot in Johan… It was like a vice-like furnace clenching hard on him, trying to empty him with all its strength.

"Dr… Dr Tenma…" Breaking the kiss, Johan whispered, eyes locking with the other man's. "Does it feel… good?"

"Yeah… Yeah, it does." Tenma grunted. Was he articulating correctly? He didn't even care about it anymore.

"Do you want me to… Aa… move faster?" Without waiting for the answer, his ass started grinding faster on Tenma's cock, and in the same time the tightness around it increased. It made Tenma wince and Johan smile. The later grinned even wider when the older man began sucking his nipples. "It feels good… Doesn't it? Ngh! Tell me, Dr. What do you want me to do next?"

"Next…" Tenma mumbled, his tongue twisting Johan's nipple in h is mouth. "Aa…Stop being such a creep."

"A creep? Aan…" The head just brushed at Johan's prostate. Overwhelmed by the sensation, his breath quickened. The young man arched his back and threw his head backward, his hands firmly fastened on the Doctor's arms.

The older man clearly noticed that change in the younger one, and, to answer the latter's fervor, he swiftly thrust his hips upwards, each thrust eliciting yelps of delight from the blond. His palms then went caressing the slender and creamy thighs wide opened before his eyes. "Yeah, a creep. Doing things like… dressing up like your sister... Stop doing that already."

"Why? I thought you liked it… Mm-aa! Yes! It feels good…"

"There's no way I'd like that sort of stuff!" Annoyed, Tenma finally yelled at the younger man, who immediately stopped moving his hips. He was breathing heavily and had difficulty gathering his thoughts, still that sudden immobility surprised him. He looked up at Johan, only to see the young man staring gravely at him with the very same broken expression he had showed the older man months ago, when Johan had knocked at his door.

"… So it would be better if it were the real Nina instead?" The blond simply inquired, his even voice contrasting with the obvious hurt in his clear blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's…"Johan resumed both his talking and grinding. "You came back here because of Nina… For her sake. You decided… Mmh!... To leave everything you had built behind to help her. In the end, you chose her…"

Tenma hissed. It's true that what Johan was saying really annoyed him, but what was also true was the fact that that constant attention around his shaft was increasing his arousal, bringing him more and more to his limits… Yet, he forced himself to keep calm before the younger man.

"Now, listen, you blockhead." Holding tight onto Johan's waist. Quickly, he wanted to get rid both of the blond's exasperating doubts, and also of that infuriating heat pooling in his belly. "Yes, I went back in this country to help Nina. Yes, she's a person dear to me and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her. But – don't you dare forget what I say now – but now, I'm here to take care of you. Do you get that?"

"Aa… Wait! I'm…" Johan withered. The hard appendage was growing bigger and bigger inside of him, completely filling his ass. The contact between their flesh was so strong both could practically feel the pumping of the other male's blood. "Dr… I'm close… I'm close!"

Tenma also felt it, that desperate urge to find release, to empty his balls in the younger man's heat. "Johan," He kissed him and shoved his member deeper. Johan was wriggling wildly on top of him, his moaning from time to time interrupting the older man. "I'm living with you because I want to… And no matter how pestering you are, no matter how much you can annoy me every day, I'm glad you're here with me. Don't you ever forget that."

"Tenma… Tenma… coming!" Johan cried and, eyes shut close, he reached for the counter behind his head. Almost instantly, shots and shots of pale and thick liquid went surging from his aching erection, all landing on both his and the older man's abs.

"Johan…" Few pounding later, the older man bent his back and exploded inside the younger man with a low grunt.

They were panting hard and energy to get up taken away, when both males slipped on the floor, arms holding the other one close. Johan was now completely sitting on the older man's lap, cradling against his body like some kind of infant. On his chest, Tenma still could hear the blond's heart racing fast, while the latter's steady breath was lightly blowing the hair on top of his head.

"Dr. Tenma," Johan finally spoke. From his position under the young man, Tenma couldn't see his face. But somehow, he assumed the young man had stopped sulking. "I'm hungry."

"Then go heat up the…"

"I tell you I don't remember how to use the microwave."

A groan. Tenma put the blond off on the ground before getting on his feet. He zipped up his pants and walked to the kitchen. "I'll do it. Meanwhile, you go take a shower. It'll be ready soon."

"Yeees."

And it was half naked and with cum dripping from his ass that Johan strolled to the bathroom.

 **THE END**


End file.
